


Не смотри им в глаза

by Iskelan (Zeratul)



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Child!Eli, First Meeting, Gen, halloween fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 04:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeratul/pseuds/Iskelan
Summary: Последняя ночь десятого месяца была окутана множеством верований среди жителей Лисатры. И именно эту ночь выбирали многие дети, чтобы пойти на поиски сверхъестественного.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Не смотри им в глаза

Закатное солнце опускалось всё ниже и ниже, бросая последние лучи между скал, возвышавшихся над лесом, уже погрузившимся в сумерки. Вечерний туман спускался, и пронзая его оранжево-алый свет превращался в огненную стену. Становилось холодно — в этой части в основном тёплой Лисатры из-за близости к северу и высоких гор в это время года были самые холодные ночи. Где-там, за длинной вереницей скал, и вовсе шёл снег, но по понятным причинам колонисты, населяющие планету, предпочитали не ступать на эти земли, рассказывая о них из поколения в поколение страшные сказки.

У костра было тихо. Дети закончили ставить палатку и теперь поедали прихваченные из дома пайки. Их было четверо, все — люди, не больше четырнадцати лет от роду. И как и все особенно смелые и любопытные дети планеты в этом возрасте, в последнюю ночь десятого месяца они отправились за край обитаемых территорий — на поиски загадочных существ из легенд.

— Может пойдём домой? — подала голос Тина, слизывая крошки с пальцев. Определённо, им стоило взять больше еды в такой долгий путь — юный организм девушки уже утомился и ослаб, а ведь им ещё предстоял долгий путь обратно.

— После того, как далеко мы зашли? Ну нет, — недовольно отозвался Брэдли, самый старший из них, и очевидно провозгласивший себя лидером. — Передохнём здесь и снова в путь.

— А ты уверен, что нам хватит сил с таким распределением ресурсов? — возразил Илай. Он был младше, но когда дело касалось расчёта провизии или времени пути равных ему не было. Хотя Брэдли и не всегда прислушивался к нему — цифры и холодный расчёт шли вразрез с его горячим нравом и желанием выделиться. В частности — оказаться тем, кто встретился со сверхъестественным и не устрашился его.

— А что мы, трусы какие-то?

— Мы даже не знаем, где наша конечная цель, — справедливо отметил Илай, не добавив однако, что они и цели своей толком не знали, и пункт назначения выбирали наугад. И первый выбранный ими маршрут оказался неудачным, из-за чего путешествие затянулось. — Рацион, который мы потребляем — предельно низкий.

— За скалы — и обратно. Ты же всё посчитал. На этот раз ошибки не будет, — ультимативно ответил Бредли.

— А что, если мы и правда встретим… чиссов? — снова спросил Илай, и от упоминания названия легендарных инородцев по спинам всех детей пробежал холодок. Даже Брэдли — но тот старательно не подавал виду. — Вдруг они захотят забрать нашу провизию? Или ещё чего похуже… — он поежился. Самые страшные вещи в его жизни всегда происходили, когда в четко рассчитанные им схемы вмешивались третьи силы, и ему было почти все равно, были то люди, чиссы или же нексу, поевшие птиц на бабушкином дворе. За весь путь, проделанный ими, он не раз спрашивал себя, зачем согласился на это приключение — ради призрачной надежды встретить что-то необычное, или же чтобы потешить свою гордость, видя, что товарищи ничего не могут организовать без его помощи.

— Хватит пугать остальных, Вэнто, — огрызнулся Брэдли, заползая в свой спальный мешок.

— Я хочу домой! — снова сказала Тина.

— Если честно — я тоже, — добавила вслед за ней Грейс. — Вся эта затея перестала быть весёлой ещё прошлой ночью. Может вы с Илаем пойдёте вдвоём? Тогда вам и еды хватит и…

— А вам, значит, не нужна провизия на обратный путь? Да и Тина не умеет ставить палатку. — Илай нервно усмехнулся. Девочки переглянулись, неохотно соглашаясь, и по его строгим взглядом тоже начали заползать в свои мешки. — Ресурсы рассчитаны исходя из того, что мы путешествуем вместе. Разделимся — попадём в беду.

На эту его реплику отвечать никто не стал. По мнению Илая это было к лучшему — Брэд бы обязательно обозвал его протокольным дроидом, а девочки бы только согласились. Он бросил ещё один взгляд на оставшийся в его руке батончик, завернул его обратно в упаковку и убрал в карман куртки.

Костёр почти догорел, и его одежда уже не сдерживала холода обступившей их северной ночи. Илай забрался в спальный мешок, но ему было слишком тревожно, и даже спустя час сон к нему не пришел. Тревога лишь усилилась — каждый шорох окружающего леса заставлял волоски приподниматься на его спине.

Затухающие угли почти не давали ни тепла, ни света. Он выбрался из мешка и начал ходить кругами, потирая ладони. Раз уж не может спать — будет держать дозор. Так он решил и вынул из общего рюкзака карманный фонарь.

Чуть отойдя от спящих, он зажег его. Холодный белый свет на несколько секунд ослепил его, но скоро Илай привык и обнаружил, что все вокруг было покрыто инеем, а выдыхаемый им воздух конденсировался в пар. Прожив всю свою недолгую жизнь в тёплых регионах, он впечатлился. Увиденные впервые заморозки пугали и завораживали одновременно, и заставили его совершенно забыть о цели их путешествия и о товарищах, спавших за спиной.

Как зачарованный, он пошёл через лес, и с каждым шагом холод беспокоил его все меньше. Он не заметил, как достиг перевала, через который они должны были перейти наутро. Порыв ветра из-за гор бросил в него снегом, и только тут он испугался, опомнился и огляделся.

— О, Крифф… — он выругался и осознал, что у него стучат зубы. Он едва чувствовал ступни, а пальцы руки, державшей фонарь, и вовсе потеряли чувствительность. По телу пробежала дрожь, фонарь выпал из окоченевшей ладони и погас.

Илай закричал — точнее открыл рот, чтобы закричать, но из его горла вышел лишь сиплый стон. После яркого света фонаря наступившая тьма казалась непроглядной, но скоро он заметил нечто, что встревожило его ещё сильнее. Из окружавшей его темноты проступили сначала почти незаметные, но с каждым мгновением становившиеся ярче алые огоньки. Они были везде вокруг него, и располагались парами, так что Илай быстро рассудил, что это глаза. Такие, какие могли быть только у чиссов.

Он резко зажмурился. Бежать было некуда, и его постепенно охватывала паника. Первым, что пришло ему в голову, была фраза из страшной сказки, которую рассказывал ему год назад дед: «Не смотри им в глаза!» В той истории говорилось, что тот, кто встретится с чиссом глазами, потеряет свою душу. Там герою удалось спастись лишь зажмурившись и выбравшись наощупь из ледяной пещеры, ориентируясь на тёплый воздух. По каким-то причинам чиссы в этой истории не пытались достать его, когда она них не смотрел. Сейчас это казалось Илаю пугающе нелогичным. Помимо того, что он толком не знал, что такое душа.

Он услышал, как иней хрустит по чужими шагами, и как окружившие его обмениваются словами на незнакомом языке, столь же похожими на хруст и шелест листьев. Его кожи коснулось тёплое дыхание, и он удивился — в легендах чиссы всегда описывались существами холодными изнутри и снаружи, неспособными пережить свет солнца. Однако скоро Илай почувствовал прикосновение, оно было горячим, как летний полдень. Чисс — Илай все ещё был уверен что это чисс — потрогал его щеку, снова сказал что-то на своём языке, и несколько голосов ему ответили. Судя по интонациям, они были недовольны.

— Ты меня понимаешь? — вдруг обратился чисс на понятном Илаю сай-бисти. Несмотря на сильный акцент это прозвучало настолько обычно, настолько похоже на привычную речь, что он забылся и открыл глаза. И тут же закрыл их, увидев бьющий в лицо алый свет.

— О нет… я… пожалуйста… — хрипло забормотал он на сай-бисти, с трудом подбирая слова. Его сердце забилось от страха так быстро, что он даже чуть-чуть согрелся, пусть и оставался скованным — не холодом, но теперь страхом. — Пожалуйста не забирай… мою душу!

— О? — чисс издал удивленный возглас, и переместил ладонь с лица Илая на плечо. Затем обменялся ещё парой реплик с остальными, и с их стороны послышался смех, от которого Илаю стало ещё страшнее. Он успел пожалеть о том, что решился на это приключение, ругал себя, товарищей, холод, ночь, свою тревожность и все эти легенды, разбудоражившие его детскую фантазию. Его зубы продолжали стучать, и их стук словно вторил нарастающим оборотам его паники.

Тут произошло нечто неожиданное — на плечи Илая легла плотная ткань, и руки чисса укутали его. Затем они же подняли его и куда-то понесли. Открыть глаза и осмотреться он все ещё не мог себе позволить. О побеге не было теперь и речи.

— Не бойся меня, маленький человек. Я не желаю тебе зла, — снова обратился тот, укладывая на что-то мягкое. Вокруг стало немного теплее, и сам Илай согрелся от горячих рук. — Твоё тело замерзло. Ты проведёшь ночь с нами, а когда взойдёт солнце, я помогу тебе найти дорогу домой.

На последние его слова откуда-то со стороны послышался неодобрительный возглас. Илай сжался — их по прежнему было много вокруг и теперь он даже не знал, где он. Но перепад температуры и переизбыток эмоций сделали своё дело — навалившаяся усталость начала стремительно толкать его в сон, сил сопротивляться которому у него не было. Или это была какая-то чисская магия — он не успел обдумать эту мысль.

Проснувшись, Илай решил, что ночная прогулка и чиссы приснились ему, а потому не раздумывая открыл глаза, ожидая увидеть спящих рядом Брэдли, Тину и Грейс. Но увидел он чисса, пристально смотревшего прямо на него, лёжа рядом. И прежде чем Илай решил закричать, тот мягко приложил палец к его губам.

Зажмуриваться было уже явно поздно, но он все равно сделал это.

— Зачем ты прячешь глаза?

— Дед говорил… что так вы крадете души.

— Боюсь, ты ещё слишком юн, чтобы твоя душа имела ценность, — в интонациях чисса промелькнула беззлобная насмешка. Илай почувствовал себя почти оскорбленным, и его страх резко сменился негодованием. Он снова открыл глаза, на этот раз взглянув на чисса с вызовом, и долго рассматривал его не моргая.

Чисс выглядел совсем как человек. Бледно-голубая кожа казалась почти обычной в мягком свете утра, одежда походила скорее на военную униформу, чем на одеяния присущие мрачному мифическому существу. Длинные прямые иссиня-чёрные волосы были собраны в тугой пучок. Тонкие губы были чуть розоватыми, что значило, что в его теле течёт такая же красная кровь, как у людей. Илай нахмурился от досады — хоть раньше он и догадывался о такой возможности, теперь точно было ясно, что чиссы были всего лишь ещё одной гуманоидной расой, населявшей неизведанные регионы. Однако, это вовсе не значило, что они были безобидны.

— Тогда почему вы так пристально смотрите на меня?

— Я никогда не видел человека так близко. Только слышал легенды о том, что когда-то мы сами были людьми.

— А потом… кто-то украл ваши души? — предположил Илай первое, что пришло в голову. В известных ему легендах ничего не говорили о том, откуда взялись чиссы, но такая теория неплохо вписывалась в них. Однако живой и настоящий чисс на его предположение лишь рассмеялся. Его смех был искренним и беззлобным, так что на этот раз Илай не испугался, а напротив поддался желанию улыбнуться ему в ответ.

— У нас есть много легенд о том, как это произошло. Я бы рассказал тебе одну из них, но нам нельзя задерживаться. Солнце уже взошло.

Илай огляделся. Солнце и впрямь уже позолотило пики деревьев над ними. Он удивился, не обнаружив ни других чиссов, ни лагеря. Лишь матрас, на котором он лежал, и согревшее его одеяло напоминали о том, что вчера здесь очевидно была стоянка, которую сочли целесообразным переместить подальше от чужих глаз.

— И вы просто отпустите меня? Не боитесь, что я всем расскажу, что видел вас? — спросил Илай, поднимаясь и разминая затёкшие конечности. Чисс поднялся следом и по-армейски быстро скатал его спальное место в компактный рулон.

— Ты с друзьями пошёл искать монстров, бродил ночью без цели, потерял фонарь и заблудился, — ответил он, прилаживая его на пояс. — Напуганный ребёнок, наслушавшийся небылиц, может много нафантазировать. Никто не поверит, что ты что-то нашёл. А ты не сможешь снова отыскать то место, потому что твои глаза были закрыты, когда я нёс тебя на руках, — пояснил чисс, не скрывая самодовольства. — Мои воины говорили, что нам стоит убить тебя, но я убедил их, что в этом нет необходимости.

— Какой вы… умный, — Илай снова нахмурился. На этот раз оттого, что впервые встретил разумного, способного просчитывать события наперёд намного эффективнее, чем он сам.

— Спасибо, — чисс снова мягко улыбнулся. — Идём. Я знаю, где твои друзья.

Обратный путь показался Илаю очень коротким. Хотя в этом и не было необходимости, чисс нёс его на руках всю дорогу — вероятно так он рассчитал, что будет быстрее и тише. Этих минут и правда не хватило бы даже на короткую легенду. Могло бы хватить на разговор, но отчего-то оба предпочли молчать. Скоро Илай услышал треск ветвей и обеспокоенные голоса — очевидно, товарищи уже проснулись и искали его. Со стороны они производили столько шума, что неудивительно было, что чисс знал, где они.

— Илай! Илай, где ты! — голос Тины послышался совсем недалеко.

— Я должен уйти, — тихо сказал чисс, спуская Илая на землю.

— Вы… спасибо, что сохранили мне жизнь, — Илай нервно улыбнулся, не решаясь сделать шаг им навстречу.

Ладони чисса вдруг крепко взяли его за плечи, а сам он наклонился к его уху и глубоко вдохнул.

— Прощай, маленький человек. Я запомню тебя. А ты помни, что должен мне свою жизнь.

Сказав так, он отпустил его, и исчез, едва Илай моргнул. Лишь тепло его рук оставалось на плечах, и быстро рассеивалось, смешиваясь с пробивавшимися через кроны деревьев лучами солнца.

— Илай! — неподалёку послышался треск, и из-за кустов вывалился Брэдли. Увидев Илая, он тут же бросился к нему и обхватил руками. — Крифф, я так испугался! Где ты был?

— Я… просто прогуливался, — пробормотал Илай, медленно моргая. — Немного заплутал… потерял фонарь… встретил чиссов…

— Ты вообще спал? Ночь была ужасно холодная! — Брэдли помахал рукой перед его лицом, явно почти не слушая его. — Эй, девочки, отбой, он здесь!

Илай раздраженно наблюдал за его суетой. За свое короткое приключение он словно успел отвыкнуть от мира, в котором жил всю жизнь. Синекожий инородец не был сказочным в прямом смысле этого слова. Однако он был по-настоящему удивителен и не похож ни на одного разумного, встреченного им ранее. Он был умным, спокойным и сильным — таким, какими Илай хотел бы видеть своих друзей, но ему было не из чего выбирать.

— Идём домой, Брэд, — сказал он резко, перехватив приятеля за руки и вынудив остановиться. К этому моменту в поле зрения уже появились остальные и точно услышали его слова. Убедившись, что реакция на их лицах была такой, какой он ожидал, он столь же резко отпустил Брэдли и пошёл вперёд в предполагаемом направлении лагеря.

— Что? Но ведь мы почти у цели! — возмутился было Брэдли, но услышав в ответ молчание быстро сник.

— Что это с ним? — Илай услышал, как громким шепотом спросила Тина.

— А вдруг он встретил чиссов, и они украли его душу? Очень похоже, — ответила Грейс.

— Не говори ерунды, — уже совсем громко возразил Брэдли. — Ты что, много видела людей без души?

Илай приостановился и приложил руку к груди. В его памяти всплыло лицо чисса, которое пока ещё было настоящим и не смешалось для него с потоками ярких ежедневных снов. И теперь, думая о нем, он и впрямь ощущал, что потерял что-то важное. Быть может и правда душу. А может — что-то иное.


End file.
